Many motor vehicles include a number of electronic control units (ECUs), sometimes referred to as embedded control units, that execute one or more software functions to control different electrical systems and/or subsystems within the vehicle. Types of ECUs include an engine control unit, a powertrain control unit, a brake control unit, a door control unit, etc.